


The Wild Pony

by Kitty Eden (TheBigCat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Book, Deconstruction, Demons, Detective Pony, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Metafiction, Pony Pals, Pony Shenanigans, Self-Insertion To Satisfy Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/pseuds/Kitty%20Eden
Summary: Do you love ponies? Be a Pony Pal!When Pam is trail riding, she sees a pony in a field near a vacant house. The pony looks skinny and has not been groomed. Has someone moved and left the pony behind?Pam and her Pony Pals, Lulu and Anna, want to help the pony. Will the Pony Pals be able to save the wild pony?





	1. A Cry For Help (+ foreword)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a good friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+good+friend).
  * Inspired by [Detective Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427119) by [sonnetstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetstuck/pseuds/sonnetstuck). 



> Notes are probably in order, right? Right. Yeah.
> 
> Well, aroundabout July 2016, when I was fifteen years old and stupid, I had just finished reading sonnetstuck's [literary masterpiece](http://detective-pony.tumblr.com), ( **which you should probably read first by the way** ) and my friend's birthday just so happened to be coming up. In addition to that, I had acquired by chance more than a couple of _Pony Pals_ books. And of course, me being me, my first thought was ' _hey, maybe I could do that_ '.
> 
> So... I did that. And after, hmm, three-ish? months of hard work, blue ink, and gluesticks running out (as well as that last week before my friend's birthday, in which I think I broke my own speedwriting record for those last few chapters), it was _done_. I gave it to my friend (who went by Wyld back then, hence the Awful Pun Title), they enjoyed it (or said they did), and I posted some progress shots on my blog to commemorate the fact that I had actually completed something for once. And that was that, I thought, except ever since then, I've been getting messages asking me to put up the full thing somewhere. So last week, my friend kindly agreed to lend me the book so that I could make scans of it and put it here. 
> 
> A couple of things to note: unlike Dirk, I didn't end up switching over to typed text until mid-chapter 7, since rewriting by hand was just easier, on a lot of levels. Also, I was very pretentious when I was 15 (which I say as if I'm not just as pretentious now), and a lot of elements of it are honestly cringe-worthy. Especially the Science Interludes, and the Shakespeare section (oh god help me the Shakespeare section _I didn't even do it in iambic pentameter what the fuck_ ). There are quite a few Undertale references, since I was really into that at the time; some old fandom memes, and also this was all done before the 2016 USA presidential election. Which explains a lot of my jabs at... well, you know. Towards the end of the book, some real names are used (both mine and my friend's) which I'll end up editing out. You aren't missing out on much.
> 
> Ace (who you will meet later) is a mutual friend of ours. Her character traits (at least as far as this story goes, anyway) are: is a very very cool person and a good friend, likes the number 7, her standard typing color (when pesterlogs/etc) are involved is one shade of white and nearly impossible to read, and it's possible that she is psychic/has reality warping powers. 
> 
> I think that's it. I'm making far too many notes here, especially considering that I'm definitely not as funny as I think I am. (In retrospect, I feel like I could have edited the text of the original book far more)
> 
> If there's any interest in me doing so, I'll transcribe the book and post it as the last chapter - since I understand that my handwriting was/still is quite hard to read in places; and the scans didn't turn out all that great.

 


	2. Wild Demon




	3. Hide-and-Seek




	4. Beauty




	5. Dear Mr Kennedy




	6. No Trespassing




	7. On The Fence




End file.
